


Continuing The Cycle of Hate

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [55]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean is surprised by Elijah’s naïveté regarding prejudice.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Continuing The Cycle of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Friction Challenge Prompts: enemy and blind.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

Elijah stared at the TV screen, amazed by the huge crowds holding banners and wearing tee-shirts bearing the same slogan:

**BLACK LIVES MATTER**

“I don’t understand it,” he exclaimed. “Do people really think that if the color of someone’s skin is different than theirs it automatically makes them their enemy?”

Sean shook his head, surprised by Elijah’s naïveté. “Sadly, there are many people who feel that way.”

“But it doesn’t make sense.”

“Prejudice and discrimination have never made sense, Elijah,” Sean told him, “but they have existed for hundreds of years and I don’t see that changing any time soon.”

“How do white people become racist anyway?” Elijah wanted to know. “They can’t just be born believing they’re better than black people just because they’re white, can they?”

Sean shook his head. “Unfortunately, it’s learned behavior. If you put a group of toddlers of different colors in a room together they’ll play together. It won’t be until they go home and tell their parents who they played with that the problems will start.”

“What kind of problems?”

“Well, if the white children’s parents are racists, they’ll fill their kids’ heads with garbage about why they shouldn’t be playing with the black kids because the black kids aren’t as good as they are.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Of course it is, and sadly, it’s probably the same crap their parents filled their heads with when they were the same age.”

“And the kids can’t think for themselves?”

“Some eventually break away from their parents’ system of belief, but others are so indoctrinated that they’re too blind to see there’s another way. So they continue the cycle of hate.”


End file.
